Savage-Soul
|-|Canon= Savage belongs to D.A., coding belongs to NightStrike. Appearance Savage-Soul is a thin, wiry, and bony NightWing dragoness, with charred hued scales, bloodshot eyes, and a crooked tail. Her body is incredibly thin, as if she survived most of her life without a decent meal, because she has. Her ribs jut through her skin, and her limb are pointed and bony. She is slim, but holds herself proudly, or crouching, as if ready to lash out at the closest dragon. She would almost be pretty, despite her, well, life on the volcano. She wears jewelry she won in games or fights in her time in Scorpion Den, gold bands embedded with black diamonds go around her forearms, ankles, and wrists. While a choker made of wooden beads and go around her throat. She has very, very large hoop earrings, one in her left ear, two in her right, which is torn from a mistaken attempt of piercing it. Finally, she wears an intimidating tribal headdress of painted wood, dried grass, and bone. Also, Savage has many scars. One long, twisting one goes down her pointy shoulder up to her neck. While two criss-cross her face. Another winds along her face, and a clean of them curl down her forearm. Personality Savage. That's one way of describing her. Ever since being a dragonet, she's tried her hardest to fit in. Her life on the volcano was far from kind though. And unfortunately, she never had a chance to relax. It was kill or be killed, she learned that early. Her father was the RainWing kidnapper, Vengeance, and her second cousin was the assassin Slaughter. Even though her family had gruesome jobs, and she hated it, she kept busy raising her younger sister Spirit-Guider. Who happens to be one of the only dragons she actually loves. Soul can be dangerous, but never cruel. The sound of dragons screaming drive her mad, and She hates the sight and smell of blood. Despite her name, she's not violent by nature. But the verbal abuse of her tribe made her that way. She loathes Queen Battlewinner for killing her father, even though she hated him. And also loathes Deathbringer for killing her second cousin Slaughter, though once again she hated him too. Savage has serious trust issues, and just longs to be loved. She's a scared, lost dragonet, covered in scars, and hoping to be healed. But she wraps herself in a cloak of anger, hatred, and immense power. Abilities History Relationships Name: Name: Trivia *Has horrible, horrible asthma from her life on the volcano. And will go into lung rattling hacking fits periodically. *Has a very raspy, hoarse, brooding voice. *HATES Glory with all her heart *Is madly loyal to her tribe *Was designed after Scar from the Lion King Gallery text |-|Modern= Savage belongs to D.A., coding belongs to NightStrike. Appearance Savage is a wiry, charred hued NightWing dragoness of average height. She has striking emerald eyes, a a torn right ear, and scarred snout. A small scar snakes over her right eye too. Also her spikes are strangely long and sharp. Savage also has a drawn on blood red Valkerie symbol on her right forearm which she loves. Savage wears a red tank top, black denim jacket, cargo pants, gold hoop earrings, and sand filled glovelettes. She also has her two daggers strapped to her legs. One is twisted and gnarled at the hilt, its called the Blackheart. While the other is sleek, with a snarling snake shaped hilt, with glistening ruby eyes, its called Serpent's-tooth. Personality Abilities History Relationships Name: Name: Trivia *Is an awesome grappler *Is fairly good at origami *Has horrible trust issues *Hates smoke *has asthma *Likes fighting for good causes *is an adrenaline junkie *loves art, but stinks at it *really, really loves the Valkerie symbol on her arm Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction